User talk:Zeokx
Welcome to my talkpage Hey im Zeokx and this is my talkpage - Big Z wuz at an uknown time a while ago Welcome Zeokx Hi, welcome to Medieval Universes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lunos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lunos (Talk) 01:22, November 23, 2011 Hi Zeokx! To begin with, I would just like you to do one or two tasks for me, and then you will be pretty much free to create whatever you want, but please pay attention to the Basic Rules while doing so. If you would like to start I can give you your first task now? Your first task would be to create a small house (clan). Here's an info box to help a bit. I know it's hard to see but I'm going to change that soon. Zeotreign Zeotreign is a smaller realm right? Ruled by a king? So it would be off-shore from the huge mass of Emiria right? By clan I meant specific houses. Like the House Wintrey I just created. Sorry for not setting an example beforehand. [[User:Lunos|''Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 02:22, November 23, 2011 (UTC) House in this case means clan. Like "House Zeokx" or something along those lines. A brief history is also great. Please also read the Emiria page for a bit of a background. Ask me if you have any questions! And chat moderator or admin status will be granted accordingly to how often and vigorously you work here. It will probably be put to a community vote too. Looking forward to working with you! [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 01:54, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Houses I answered your question on the talk page, by the way. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 02:49, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Logo Thanks for making that logo! It's awesome! [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 20:46, November 23, 2011 (UTC) No prob! Hey, can I make a dragon speak english? Is there an english in this universe? Just wondering cause' I'm thinking bout making Zeodragons being able to communicate using English. - Big Z wuz at an uknown time a while ago Instead of English, let's use something like "The Common Tongue". Obviously there will be other languages but you could say your dragons speak the common tongue or the common language. We're going to try and stay away from the word english. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 20:57, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Changes Hey Zeokx, can you do me a favor? I'm going to grant you admin rights temporarily so you can add the logo to the wiki and the stuff you wanted to the chat. Sound ok? [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 22:02, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will do those tasks immediatly. - Big Z wuz at an uknown time a while ago Ironhall dates Why did you change the Ironhall page? I liked it the way it was. ''Pinguinus impennis 23:13, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Posted you a message - Big Z wuz at an uknown time a while ago I suppose it's OK. Just ask me before you make any future edits. Pinguinus impennis 23:17, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hol and I have been coming up with some ideas for Paladins. We'll run them by you before we make any big changes. [[User:Lunos|''L''un'']][[User talk:Lunos|''os'']] 01:41, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Mibbit Can you go on Mibbit? SynIRC #medievaluniverse - Big Z wuz at an uknown time a while ago I'm on right now, actually. [[User:Lunos|''Lu''n]][[User talk:Lunos|o''s]] 01:51, November 24, 2011 (UTC) are you on SynIRC? - Big Z wuz at an uknown time a while ago Yes, with hol, styro, and ping. [[User:Lunos|''L''un'']][[User talk:Lunos|''os'']] 02:01, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Are you sure you're on SynIrc? the channel is #medievaluniverses Some Zeotriegn stuff Is it okay if about 20% of the fleet of the West is stationed at Zeotriegn? For trading? Also, when you get this, if I am still on mibbet come talk to me. I have some ideas I'd like to get your opinion on since they involve Zeotriegn. [[User:Lunos|''Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|''os]] 02:18, November 25, 2011 (UTC) okay - Big Z wuz at an uknown time a while ago News from the South As you may or may not know, Harle Wintrey is being told lies and his commands are being twisted by his advisor. One of the Princes, Halon, will soon stage a miniature uprising against the advisor. Perhaps the advisor senses this coming and didn't want Trey and his hold on a lot of the guards against him? Maybe that's why he sent him off to die? [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 22:46, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Arra Just wondering: are you going to take your prize as second place in my contest? Cause if so, Trey Exanus gets Arra as his lover. ''Pinguinus impennis 05:01, November 29, 2011 (UTC)